The Nice Things He'll Say
by Frostylicious
Summary: If not a song, why not having the potential to woo the little maid with sweet words of sworn truth? A "What-If?" story between the first meeting of Snow White and The Prince.


Serenading to your loved ones is very nice... but here's a little something I whipped up a few weeks ago. It would be lovely if Snow White and The Prince could have a conversation. And hey, that's what fanfiction is for, right? Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs. If I did, I'd be over the moon!

* * *

The Nice Things He'll Say

Her ultimate wish had come true. She longed for someone to take her far away from these dreary walls and frightening castle altogether. And just then, a handsome prince strolled over and joined in a lovely little duet with her. But of course, she had run away. She heard his worried pleas as she locked herself into one of the darkest areas of the castle. Her heart pounded when she glanced up the short staircase. She could see that a light from the sun had broken into the tower from afar. The little princess peeked from an open window as she climbed the stairwell, hearing the young man's sweet compliments ring out to her.

Snow White stopped briefly as she reached the top of the tower and moved a curtain away with a tiny hand. Her large doe eyes curiously landed on the stranger who had rode far and wide from another kingdom. The Prince began to wander aimlessly around the shattered courtyard, trying to make small talk. He took a delightful interest in the wishing well that his lady love had sung to earlier, much to her heart's content. He asked her about the recently washed stone cobbled steps in the center of the yard, but heard no reply. He began to wonder if she would ever try talking to him.

The Prince smiled up at her when he saw her peeking out from the balcony. Snow White immediately fled from view, making His Majesty chuckle with amusement. She was beyond adorable when she was bashful.

The little princess brought a trembling hand to her mouth. Inside her stomach, a flock of butterflies fluttered happily. Was this really happening to her? Or was this one of her constant daydreams? She didn't know what to believe until she heard his deep voice again.

"Please," the Prince begged. "Oh please, come out. My heart cannot take it any longer! I must see you, my darling!"

Startled, Snow White backed away from the balcony. He was… calling out to her? She was his… his darling? Oh! She hid behind the curtain and hugged herself, pretending that she was in the arms of the handsome gentleman who was down below. Oh, how romantic he was! How compassionate and genuine! He was so perfect, while she was… Snow White stopped short and examined herself. Shocked, she covered her mouth with both hands.

Why, she was covered in the ugliest of rags! Her once pale face had become covered in soot from a long day's work of cleaning, her hands were dry from washing, and some of the patches from her torn skirt were becoming weakened from so many chores.

Tearfully, the princess took a deep breath and called out to her prince,

"I… I cannot come out!"

She imagined The Prince's heartbroken expression. He heard him cry,

"Why not? I only want to see you."

The modest maid wrung her hands together anxiously, then wiped her reddening eyes and broke out in a sob. Down below on the stony staircase, The Prince's eyes widened in alarm. Who dared make his beloved cry? He would slay the one who had her frightened and reclaim her righteousness!

"Please… please, leave me be! You do not want to see me like this!" cried Snow White shamefully.

The silence carried on for what seemed like an eternity. Snow White sniffed and wiped her last tear away with a finger. Quickly, she fluffed up her ebony colored hair and straightened her tattered skirts. She took a deep, shaky breath. With a hesitative step, the princess cautiously entered the outside world, feeling the sunlight kiss her pale skin. She looked down, seeing her prince beam. Snow White froze and felt goosebumps rise on her arms.

"My darling," he breathed, "Why in heaven's name wouldn't I? You're beautiful!"

Snow White was taken aback. Timidly, she hid her rags away by covering the majority of her appearance in the curtains. She felt her cheeks rush with a rosy blush.

"And the way you sing," The Prince closed his eyes and the memories flooded back of hearing her lovely voice echoing into the well. "And your kind and loving personality. Your gift of song brings out your inner beauty, my love. The way your character flows through it all… Please teach me your way of being kind to everyone, even to those who don't need it!"

He presented compliment after compliment. And Snow White would shyly and shyly back away with the most gorgeous of smiles, ever so selfless and humble. He grinned as she started to open up and tell stories from her childhood that weren't so long ago—and together, every once in a while, they caught a glance of the ever glowering Evil Queen. But little did the Queen know that Snow White wasn't so worried anymore.

As the late morning reached its peak, The Prince decided it was time to head back to his own kingdom. He gave a deep bow before watching his dearly beloved fiancé disappear behind the curtains, her grin full of optimism for their near future.


End file.
